


Nightcall

by sugarwolf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Death, Blacksmithing, Blood, Flirting, Growing Up, Little Red Riding Hood AU, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Swearing, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwolf/pseuds/sugarwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime comes from a family of well respected artisans. When he is 14, his father sends him to live with his grandmother in a neighboring village for his apprenticeship with the local blacksmith. There, Hajime meets Tooru, the son of the head blacksmith. As they get older they get closer and things get more dangerous. When a strange animal begins attacking the village, and Tooru starts lying to him, Hajime finds himself torn between the man he loves and doing what's right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't you worry child- 14 years old

**Author's Note:**

> whew im finally posting this. I should have posted this days ago but unfortunately school got in the way i have horrible time management skills. This was written for the Haikyuu!! Big Bang. I'm still editing parts of this but i'm hoping to get it all up tonight. Thank you cool-suga for being my beta even though i'm kind of awful and only sent stuff to you once lol. Thank you kasa for the wonderful [art](http://kasas-art.tumblr.com/post/149745248205/nightcall-follow-me-done-for-the-haikyuu) and thank you measurementerasers for the wonderful [art](http://measurementerasers.tumblr.com/post/149773628588/hqbb-submission). 
> 
> Title comes from the song Nightcall by Kavinsky. It's basically if this fic took place in a neon lit Cadillac filled 80s era.

“Hajime,” he whispers sharply. “Run.” 

Hajime wants to stop him, to plead for his life- for their lives- but before he can even open his mouth the wolf takes off towards them and it’s all Hajime can do to turn and run. His thoughts are a mess as he stumbles blindly through the dark forest. Are we going to live through this? What’s happening back there? I should have stayed. I shouldn’t have run. I should have- 

“Fuckfuckfuckfuck,” the words rip from Hajime’s throat as he narrowly avoids a tree root. There’s a yelp behind him and that's all it takes to throw him off. Without warning, Hajime’s face down in the dirt scrambling to look over his shoulder and make sure everything is okay. Except things are definitely not okay because when he looks over his shoulder he meets red eyes and blinding pain. 

His last thoughts are somewhere between Tooru and I should have never come here.

\---- 4 years earlier ---  
Hajime snorts and shoves Daichi into a tree. “Yeah, okay.” 

“I’m telling you- I totally kissed him.” Daichi huffs and shoves his hands into his pockets. 

Hajime stops walking and raises his eyebrows as he spoke slowly. “You mean to tell me,” He turns to face Daichi, “that after watching you pathetically pine after Suga for over a year, you finally work up the nerve to kiss him and it’s the day we leave town for our apprenticeships?”

“Ah, um,” Daichi rubs the back of his neck suddenly sheepish. “Well, when you put it that way...” 

He stares at the ground and began walking. “He said he would write to me. Do you think he will, Hajime?” He looks up and realizes Hajime was in fact not walking next to him. Behind him, he heard a loud clap. 

“Hajime?” He turns around to see Hajime kneeling with his hands pressed together in prayer. 

“Shut up. I’m trying to pray to the Gods of the forests- I’m asking them when you will finally join me in the land of men,” Hajime deadpans. 

Daichi’s face darkens as he stares at Hajime. “You’re literally 14. We are both 14.”

Hajime stands up and brushes off his knees, “Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

At that, Daichi rolls his eyes dramatically and starts walking again. “How much further to your grandmother's house?”

The sun hung low in the sky, the sunset fighting to break through the thick foliage around them. The forest seemed to be winding down around them, the animals going into hiding before the sun is gone. Hajime couldn’t see a squirrel or any animal for that matter anywhere around them. He stared thoughtfully at the path before them, looking for trees and markings that have remained consistent on the road through the years. They passed the old oak tree and the creek a couple miles back so that means the broken swing should be up ahead. He glances up at the setting sun, anxiety beginning to gnaw at him as his thoughts turn to travelling the path at night. 

“Once we pass that old wooden swing, we should come up on a clearing with a faerie ring. Hopefully we’ll reach Obaa-san’s before it gets too dark.” 

“That’s right, you’re afraid of the dark aren’t you, Hajime?” Daichi asks, eerily cheerful. “Don’t worry, big man Daichi is here to protect you.” He puffs out his chest and pointedly starts walking in front of Hajime. 

Hajime scoffs and trips Daichi as he walks around him. When Daichi got back up and glared at him all Hajime could do was innocently say, “what?”

“If we run into the big bad wolf, i’m tripping you and leaving you for dead,” Daichi scowls. 

 

Before they even reach Hajime’s grandmother’s house, they can smell the food.

“Is that,” Daichi sniffs the air. “Beef stew?”

They look to each other excitedly and race up the path to the home.  
“Obaa-san!” They call in unison. 

“Ahh, there's my favorite troublemakers!” She grins as they burst through the door. 

Hajime sniffs, his mouth watering. “What's for dinner?” 

“Take off your shoes and come find out,” she tosses over her shoulder before heading back into the kitchen. 

Daichi and Hajime both drop the floor and rush to get their boots off. Daichi finishes first and pushes Hajime down when he tries to stand up too. 

“Hey!” Hajime growls from where he is sprawled on the ground but Daichi is already gone, his laughter trailing behind him. 

His grandmother peeks her head around the corner. “Hajime, stop playing and come eat.” 

 

After dinner, Hajime helped Daichi set up a pallet on the floor since he was only spending the night and they were planning on going into town together tomorrow. Daichi would be living with Hinata-san, the owner of the bakery. Hajime’s grandmother lives just outside the village of Crestfell, a small place on the outskirts of his home city, Winterwood. Winterwood is a major stop for merchants so only the best artisans get to work there. Most families send their children outside of the city to begin their apprenticeships before they are ready to come back and compete for work in Winterwood. Hajime’s father is an esteemed blacksmith around the country and people come to see him from all over just for the chance to buy some of his work. Hajime grew up in awe of his father and quickly became eager to follow in his footsteps.

“You boys ready to start your apprenticeships?” His grandmother asks before she goes to bed. 

“As ready as I'll ever be, Obaa-san.” Hajime yawns. 

“I can't believe i'm gonna be a baker.” Daichi whispers excitedly. 

They grin stupidly at each other for a moment at the prospect of finally doing something that matters; something that will go towards the rest of their lives. 

“Bake me a cake on my birthday?” 

“Absolutely.”

 

The next morning, Hajime woke up with drool on his face and the smell of omelettes in the air. After a filling breakfast and a long yes yes we know the way i'm sure we won't get lost conversation with his grandmother, they finally left the house. 

Crestfell itself is an enigma; surrounded on all sides by thick forests and no real resources nearby, nobody's quite sure how or even when the town appeared there in the woods just that it’s been thriving ever since. 

When they reach the village it’s like sensory overload. The town is packed close together, trying to make the most out of the limited space that the trees have allowed. The entrance to the town is a dank alleyway between two houses but it opens up to a bustling square full of shops and people constantly on the move. 

Hajime, who has been visiting Crestfell since he was a baby, leads the way to the bakery. He squeezes easily by people, dragging Daichi along by the hand as he takes in the town with a gaping mouth. 

“It looks so small from the outside…” Daichi murmurs. 

Hajime snickers at that. “It is small. It’s just really full so it looks bigger on the inside.”

They cut through another alleyway and find themselves in front of the bakery. Daichi gulps and squeezes Hajime’s hand. 

“So i guess this is it.” He looked nervous for the first time since they left. 

Hajime squeezes his hand back and laughs. “I can’t believe you chose the bakery because Suga told you that those cookies you made him once were amazing.” 

Daichi grins and releases Hajime’s hand to swat him lightly on the back of the head. “See ya. Make your dad proud.” Daichi waves and goes to the door. 

 

Hajime stops outside the entrance to the blacksmith and takes a deep breath. Today is the start of the rest of his life. Once he walked through that door, there was no going back. 

His hand was midway to the handle when the door swung open to reveal a boy around his age with unruly hair and big chocolate eyes. 

“Uh…” Hajime began uncertainly.

“Are you just going to stand there creepily all day or are you going to come in?” The boy arches an eyebrow and looks Hajime over, skepticism clear in his eyes. 

“Tooru, let the boy in.” A booming voice calls from inside. 

“Okaaay Otou-san.” And with that the boy, Tooru, walks away as Hajime hurries to follow.

The blacksmith shop is dark inside, lit only by the fires used for work. There are various men and women at work benches, preparing for the work day. They light more fires and get out their work from the previous day. Tooru led him past all that to a back room where a man, the head blacksmith, is seated with a stack of papers in his hand. 

“Welcome to the smithy, Iwaizumi-kun.” He gives Hajime a small smile over the papers. 

Hajime bows deeply, just like his dad told him to, and says, “Thank you, Oikawa-san for taking me on as an apprentice. I look forward to learning from you.” 

From behind him, Hajime can hear Tooru fighting back a laugh. 

Oikawa-san claps him on the shoulder. “I'm sure you'll do fine. Your father is a renowned blacksmith so i'm sure he prepared you well.” Oikawa-san stands up and leads them back into the workshop. 

“Iwaizumi-kun, this is my son Tooru. You two will be training alongside each other.” 

Hajime nods at Tooru and is met with a grin and peace sign. “Nice to meet you, Iwa-chan!” He chirps. 

Hajime scowls and looks away. “Ugh. Don't call me that. Just call me Hajime.” 

“I don't know Hajime…Iwa-chan just sounds cuter don’t you think? ” He says with a laugh. 

“Sounds cuter? what the fu-” Hajime squawks, face turning red, as Oikawa-san turns around and rubs his hands together. 

“Now, boys, today we will just go over some basics. Tomorrow the real work begins.” He points a hot iron at both of them and they flinch. Oh boy.

Oikawa-san swings back around and clears his throat loudly, drawing the attention of the workers. 

“Everyone, this is Iwaizumi Hajime and he will be joining Tooru as an apprentice here.”

The workers look him over with appraising eyes. Hajime smiles nervously and repeats his words from Oikawa-san’s office. 

“I look forward to learning from all of you.”

 

When Hajime got home that night he was exhausted. Oikawa-san may have said that the real work wasn't starting yet but it sure didn't feel like it. His grandmother laughed at his grumbling and gave him an extra serving of rice in response.

“You'll need it.” She says with a wink. 

“I'm excited but a part of me is dreading it.” He says in between mouthfuls. 

“That Tooru boy sounds like he should be interesting to work with.” Hajime makes a face at that and shovels more rice into his mouth. She just laughs again and pats his head. 

“Go on to bed. I'll clean up here.” She says in a tone that left no room for argument, already anticipating Hajime’s protests.

“Oh, and I left something for you on your bed.” That got Hajime to race to his room. 

Laying on his bed was a dark red velvet cloak. Hajime inhales sharply as he ran his fingers over the soft fabric. His grandmother was always making him things but this was the most amazing by far. It would be perfect for his trek to and from town everyday, especially as it got colder out. 

“Do you like it?” His grandmother asks as she comes into the room. 

“Like it? I love it!” Hajime drags her into a hug.


	2. Gotta Make The Good Times Last- 16 years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> waaaahhhhhttt hajime is 16 now? crazy shit my man craazy shit. well technically it's not crazy yet. Real Iwaoi this time as they celebrate hajime's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you catch any spelling mistakes or smthing lemme know lol also its 4 am im gonna edit and post the last chapter (the real meat of the story tbh) in the morning.

Hajime woke up to find it was still dark out and he groaned, rolling away from the window. After a few minutes of slow breathing and staring at his boots across the room, he finally sits up in bed. He loves his job but damn he really misses the days when he could sleep in more.

With a leisurely stretch he begins his morning routine. As he walks to the bathroom he is surprised to see his grandmother already up.

“Haa, obaa-san, what are you doing up so early?” He scratches his stomach and squints at her.

She sipped her tea before replying, “Simply trying to make sure my grandson isn’t late for work.”

“Uh huh…” That was too casual and it's too early for Hajime to deal with this so he creeps off towards the bathroom.

When he comes back out, she’s still sitting at the kitchen table like before only now she has a plate of toast in front of her.

“Obaa-san go back to sleep. Just because I have to get up at this ungodly hour doesn’t mean you have to.” He grimaces and takes a seat across from her. She doesn’t say anything in response, just stares at him thoughtfully.

Hajime puts blackberry preserves on the toast slowly and raises his eyebrows at her.

“You really should brush your hair- you look like a mess. How can you go into work like that?” She chides gently.

He pouts grumpily. “I just can’t get it to cooperate. Who cares anyway, i’m just gonna put a headband on when i get to work.”

“Tsk tsk tsk Hajime you never know who’s looking.”  
He regards her carefully as he chews. His funny feeling earlier was right on the money. _Not today grandma._

“Well,” he said slowly, standing up. “I ought to be heading out.”

He retreats to his room to grab his things. He pulls on his leather boots, supple after years of use, and picks out a purple headband for the day. He grabs some extra money for lunch today and heads to the door.

“See you tonight!” Hajime smiles at her and opens the door.

“Don’t be late to work!” She smiles back.

“Pft. I’ve been working there for two years now, obaa-san. I’m never late. I’m not tooru!”

He shuts the door before he can hear her response but he’s 100% sure it’s something along the lines of “You leave Tooru alone! He’s a nice boy!”

In the two years since Hajime has moved to Crestfell, Oikawa Tooru has successfully managed to worm his way into her old heart.

“And mine.” Hajime murmurs under his breath.

 

During the summer, working at the smithy is harder than usual. The heat gets unbearable outside and deathly inside the shop. With the fires going and everyone working nonstop, more and more heat is generated as the day goes. In the afternoon, when the sun is at it’s peak, if you visit the shop you’ll find most everyone half naked. Hajime tries to keep some spare clothes at work for days when he sweats too much and can’t even imagine wearing his clothes home.

Hajime’s shirtless, headband keeping his hair out of his face, and sweating over the sword he’s making when a cool hand touches his neck. He sighs contentedly before jerking away from the touch.

“Tooru, how are your hands so cold?” He asks without looking up from his work. He doesn’t have to see him to know it’s him. Tooru has been touching Hajime a lot lately, especially his neck. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t pleased with this development but it’s beginning to drive him a little crazy.

Hajime is already worked up from slaving away over fire all day but then Tooru has to come along, smelling so damn sweet all the time- even when he’s sweating -and stand too close to Hajime and place a hand on his lower back or hip. Some days Hajime just feels like he’s going to snap. He’s 16 for chrissake. Hormones are hard and Tooru is just making it harder.  
Tooru doesn’t answer Hajime’s question. He simply presses an ice cold glass of water against Hajime’s face, forcing him to look up.

“You know, you should really stay hydrated Hajime.” Tooru smiles warmly as Hajime takes the glass.

“Yeah yeah.” He laughs and downs the glass in a few gulps.

Tooru simply shakes his head and leans over to look at what Hajime has been working on.

“Oooh what a nice big sword you have here, Hajime.” Tooru coos at him. Hajime is momentarily grateful that his face is already red from the heat.

“Fuck off, Tooru.” He punctuates the sentence with a flick to Tooru’s nose.

Tooru looks briefly scandalized before sitting down at the empty workbench.

He traces the wood with his finger and slyly looks up at Hajime. “Sooo...you got tomorrow off of work right? What are you doing for your birthday?”

Hajime is secretly pleased that Tooru knows it’s his birthday tomorrow. He doesn’t exactly advertise it.

He wipes sweat off of his forehead and sits down next to Tooru. “Daichi and I are going back to Winterwood to see my family.”

Tooru nods emphatically. “And what about after that?”

Hajime stares into rich brown eyes and swallows. “Nothing.”

_Nothing. Idiot. Say something else._

Before he can open his mouth though, Tooru speaks. “Good. Spare a little time for me will you?”

Tooru has casually leaned in closer while he spoke. Hajime finds himself hyper aware of the minimal space between them and unconsciously leans in too, his heart pounding in his chest.

“Of course.” The words hang in between them and for a moment, Hajime swears Tooru is going to close the distance and finally finally kiss him after all the flirting from the past few months.

So it makes sense that's the exact moment Kuroo decides to scream “Iwaizumi Hajimee! There’s someone heree for youu!”  
Hajime jerks up and looks over to see Daichi and Kuroo striding towards his work area in the back of the shop. Of course. _Thank you to whatever deity wanted to interrupt the highlight of my day._

Kuroo grins knowingly, reading the situation easily. Daichi looks a little red faced as trails behind the taller man. That makes Hajime raise his eyebrows and grin back. Kuroo’s grin dims a little and his face twitches as he glances back at Daichi. Hajime really doesn’t wanna know how that interaction went but he’s pleased that Kuroo at least has the decency to feel a little shame.

Kuroo is two years their senior and insists on being called senpai. He’s a piece of work. And a total dork. God save Daichi.

“Thanks Kuroo-senpai.” he rolls his eyes and looks back at Tooru to see him blushing and staring at the ground. Hajime tucks a loose curl behind Tooru’s ear, says “See you tomorrow”, and jumps up to get his things before he can really think about what happened.

“C’mon Daichi let’s go.” He says as he grabs his arm and pulls him out of the shop.

Once they’re a safe 500 feet from the blacksmiths, Hajime let’s them stop to breathe.

Daichi shakes his head in amazement. “I don’t know whether to hail you as my savior or yell at you for taking me away from him.”

“I was really trying to save myself. Also you can only experience Kuroo in small increments until you are desensitized to him. Only then will it be safe for you.” Hajime snorts and begins walking towards home with Daichi in tow.

Daichi sputters and crosses his arms. “I can handle myself!”

“Sure you can big boy.”

 

The next morning Hajime finds himself in the kitchen, fighting his grandma for the right to make breakfast while Daichi stares amusedly at them from the table.

“Hajime it is your birthday. I simply cannot let you make breakfast.”

“Obaa-san please, you really don’t have to-” She tsked at his choice of seasoning on the omelette in front of them and threw something else on it.

“I’m trying to stop you from poisoning this family.” She deadpans, in true iwaizumi fashion.

That makes Hajime groan loudly and toss his hands up in defeat. “Fine.”

Daichi tries to conceal his laughter and fails horribly, outright snorting when Hajime takes a seat next to him.

“Ready to see your family today?” Daichi glances over at him.

“Yeah absolutely.” Hajime answers and he means it but. The only thing really on his mind is if he’s really going to see Tooru tonight. He feels guilty for a moment about not being too excited to see his parents but says fuck it. It’s his birthday. He’s 16 and he’s allowed to be excited about the prospect of an actual date with his crush.

 

The visit with his parents is nice. Daichi’s parents show up too and they have a big lunch together just like they used to do regularly before the boys left Winterwood. His mom talks his ear off about all the latest gossip in town: who’s single, who ran off with who, who stole who’s business, and the list goes on. Daichi and Hajime are silent on the walk home, both content with the day and more than a little worn out. The closer they get to Hajime’s grandmother’s house though, the more awake Hajime gets. Is it too late to go see Tooru? He wonders.

As they near the little house, Hajime asks Daichi if he’s going to sleep over.

He scoffs and ruffles Hajime’s hair, much to his annoyance. “Of course man. Your birthday isn’t over yet you know.”

Hajime rolls his eyes. “Thanks. I might have to go out for a bit though. I kinda told Tooru i would go see him.”

That makes Daichi raise his eyebrows, a twinkle in his eye. “Oh did you now?” he says, which makes Hajime blush.

Hajime doesn’t answer, just walks faster towards his home ahead of them. When he gets to the door he’s surprised to find it unlocked. He pushes open the door quietly, hoping to avoid waking his grandma if she’s asleep.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!”

Hajime freezes in the doorway, blinking owlishly as the house lights up and people surround him. He faintly registers Daichi laughing behind him but he’s too distracted by Tooru standing in front of him wearing a loose low cut blue shirt tucked into cut off black pants. Tooru’s hair is fluffed up and his face is flushed as he dazzles Hajime with a real grin, laughter ringing in through the night air.

Tooru pulls him into a tight hug and whispers “Happy birthday Hajime.” into his ear before moving away to make room for everyone else.

His grandma is there standing at the back with Oikawa-san. In front of them is Kuroo grinning like a cheshire cat as he stands next to Kozume Kenma, who works at the local apothecary. Kenma smiles pleasantly at Hajime and it helps bring him back to himself. Kenma has always felt like a grounding presence ever since they became friends last year. Hajime smiles back and releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

Everyone wishes him a happy birthday again and asks him a million questions about how his day went and what was winterwood like that day. They move into the kitchen where there’s a spread of food laid out on the table. Hajime’s mouth begins to water at the pork fried rice sitting in front of him at the table. Tooru takes the seat on his left and Daichi on his right. Oikawa-san slaps Hajime on the back as he walks by, making him choke on his water which elicits laughter from everyone in the room.

Hajime leans towards Tooru and says wistfully, “You knew about this when you talked to me yesterday didn’t you.” It’s not a question and Tooru winks at him before saying, “Of course.”

After dinner and dessert everyone pulls out gifts.

Kuroo gives him new work gloves. “Practical. Thank you Kuroo-senpai. It’s just what i needed.” Kuroo beams at that.

Kenma gives him some rare medicinal herbs, one of them specifically for treating burns. Hajime laughs and says “Hey- i don’t burn myself that often anymore.” Kenma just shrugs and replies “Just in case.” He smiles warmly.

Daichi’s gift is a new sketchbook for Hajime to fill with designs for work. It’s a sturdy leather bound book, perfect for being in the shop.

Tooru hands his present to Hajime delicately and says “Careful.” hajime unwraps it gingerly and his breath catches in his throat. It’s a dagger made of animal bone with alexandrite laid carefully into the top of the silver hilt. “Tooru… This is beautiful.” He looks up eyes wide in awe. Tooru smiles bashfully, happy that Hajime likes the gift.

“Last but not least.” His grandmother hands him her gift. Hajime unwraps it to find a new red velvet cloak. His old one was falling apart and in need of a repair but it looks as if she just made an entirely new on. This one has some white lace adorning the bottom of the cloak and around the hood.

“Obaa-san, its so beautiful. Thank you so much.” He picks her up and spins her around, her laughter filling his ears.

She ushers everyone out of the house shortly after and Hajime walks everyone out. He’s disappointed when Oikawa-san tells him that Tooru went ahead. His mouth twitches into a frown briefly as he waves by to everyone. When Hajime turns around to head back inside, he stops because two big chocolate brown eyes are staring at him from around the corner of the house. Hajime can’t help the grin that appears on his face as he walks over there instead of going inside.

“Hey,” he says breathlessly, butterflies in his stomach. “I thought you left already.”

Tooru laughs quietly and places a hand on Hajime’s hip. “Nah, just giving my dad the slip.”

His touch is electric on Hajime’s hip as he slowly rubs circles into his skin with his thumb. Hajime moves closer, crowding Tooru against the wall. He feels drunk on the night and on the feeling of Tooru touching him and suddenly he thinks he could do anything.

Tooru licks his lips and whispers “About yesterday…”

“Yeah?” Hajime asks absently as he stares at the other boy’s mouth.

Tooru’s eyes look glazed over and Hajime unconsciously places a hand on his face, rubbing his jaw slowly. Tooru’s mouth goes slack and he whimpers a little and that’s all it takes for Hajime’s control to snap. The next thing he knows, his mouth is on Tooru’s and he’s kissing him back. He moves his hand down to Tooru’s exposed collarbone and tries to deepen the kiss. Tooru whimpers again, louder this time and grips desperately at Hajime’s shirt.

“Ha-hajime i have to go.” He pants out between kisses. Hajime leans back and his head clears a little.

“Ah, uh yeah, of course, sorry.”

Tooru smirks, “Don’t be sorry.”

Hajime blushes.


	3. Safe- he 18 now what a big boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 is a tough year man. You're trying to figure your life out and shit, dealing with relationships, jobs, and then a fucking werewolf has to attack your town and make everything harder. goddammit. fucking werewolves. 
> 
> in which Hajime is conflicted, Tooru is hiding something, and someone dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up the veeerrryyyy first paragraph of this chapter depicts the death of a deer. It's a bit bloody. If thats not your bag just skip to the words"the blacksmith's is filled". Also i decided to break this chapter up into two. I'm horrible and struggling to finish the last part of it so here's this for now.

The cool night air barely registers with him. Too distracted. Too much to see; to smell. _The trail is fresh. It’s close. Need to eat. Need to hunt. Must run faster. Must catch it before it gets away._ Something snaps to his left and his head twitches in satisfaction. There you are. He flanks the doe and is on it before it knows he’s there. His knocks her down and sinks his teeth into her neck, warm blood gushing out, the taste of metal filling his mouth. He gulps greedily and tears into the muscle, not bothering to savor the taste, too desperate just to eat. The pleasure of the kill fills him up as he tears into more of the doe, blood covering the forest floor. _Mine. My kill._ His mind repeats the words as he laps at the stomach of the deer and the ground beneath it. The moon shines ominously into the clearing, illuminating his eyes. He pants heavily as he rolls in the blood and remains of the doe, feeling powerful and thoroughly sated.

 

The blacksmith’s is filled with people, everyone trying to squeeze in and catch a snippet of Oikawa-san’s speech. All the workers, apprentices, and their families are there, hearts swelling for the wonderful boss they have worked under for all these years.

“I take pride in my work, in this shop, in all of you. I’m so thankful that all of you have given me the opportunity to teach you about my craft.” Oikawa-san’s smile watery as he looks out across the crowd, making eye contact with as many people as he can, trying to convey how much it all has meant to him.

Hajime squeezes his grandmother’s arm and they smile at each other. It’s an emotional moment for everyone. Hajime has learned so much from Oikawa-san. He never thought this day would come. He looks to the side where Oikawa-san is giving his speech and sees Tooru wipe a tear away as he dutifully avoids eye contact with everyone.

Hajime’s heart aches as he watches Tooru stand there and look more upset the longer his dad speaks. He wishes Tooru would look up and see him. He regrets not telling Tooru to stand with them until his dad calls him up. Hajime thought Tooru should be by his dad’s side but he just looks small and alone.

“It is with a heavy heart that i stand in front of you all today to say farewell. It has been an honor working with you all but my time is finished now. I am retiring and leaving you in the care of my capable son, Tooru.” Oikawa-san pauses and everyone in the shop claps, the sounds blending into one and ringing in Hajime’s ears as he watches Tooru look up, determination flashing in his eyes.

He steps up on the makeshift platform of workbenches that his dad is standing up, his signature smile plastered on his face.

Oikawa-san places an arm around his son’s shoulders, pulling him close. Tooru’s face tightens though Hajime doubts anyone but him noticed it. Huh. He wonders if they’re fighting and frowns because if they are, Tooru has failed to mention it.

“Thank you so much Otou-san. I know i’m young, but i hope to make all of you proud. Please guide me through this. Thank you.” Tooru bows and chuckles lightly as if to say he can’t believe this is happening.

It’s only after he comes up from the bow that he makes eye contact with Hajime. They share a private smile that helps put Hajime at ease before they both refocus on Oikawa-san.

“You’re not going back to Winterwood are you? Your apprenticeship has been over for some months now but I don’t think anyone here wants you to leave.” Is the first thing Oikawa-san says to Hajime after the speech.

“Not a chance,” He laughs. “My life is here now.”

“Good! Now, Hajime, please make sure that Tooru doesn’t do anything crazy. You know how he gets.” Oikawa-san’s laughter is infectious and Hajime find himself laughing along with him becauses yeah he does know. He’s never met anyone more determined and dedicated. It’s one of the things he loves about Tooru.

“Heeyyy!” Tooru whines, his nose scrunching up. Hajime has to resist the urge to kiss him.

Hajime nods and says “Of course, Oikawa-san.”

“I’m so glad my boy has a friend like you to watch out for him.” Friend. Hajime swallows and gives a strained smile.

“What are friends for?”

 

That night, as Hajime is curled around Tooru, the word Friend is still playing in his head. They are friends but they are so much more than that. Boyfriends. Partners. Lovers. They’ve been together for 2 years now. 2 long years of keeping their relationship hidden. At first Hajime understood but now? He doesn’t care. He just wants to not feel like he’s being suffocated when people talk about what they are to each other.

The moonlight streams through the window, making it easy for Hajime to see Tooru’s face as he sleeps peacefully.

“Tooru…” Hajime shakes him gently.

Tooru rolls over and snuggles into Hajime’s chest. “Hhmm?”

“I want to stop hiding.” Hajime’s voice breaks and his throat closes up as he feels Tooru go still.

Tooru looks up at Hajime, his mouth set in a frown. “Hajime, i know it’s hard but it’s for our safety. If anything happened to you i would never forgive myself.”

“Who do we need to stay safe from?” Hajime’s voice rises a bit but he lowers it to avoid waking his sleeping grandmother across the house.

Tooru is quiet for a minute before he whispers, “Please.”

“Who is it? Is it your dad? Is it someone from town?” Hajime asks in frustration. “Is whatever you two were fighting about today related to this?”

“No, it’s not him! It has nothing to do with us. How did you know we were fighting? He’s just… a little agitated about leaving the shop.” Tooru presses his face against Hajime’s chest and sighs.

“It’s complicated. I have to keep you safe.”

“I know. But let me try to help you uncomplicate it. I want to understand.” Hajime presses a kiss to the top of Tooru’s head. Tooru tightens his grip on hajime and doesn’t answer so Hajime drops it for now.

Everything Tooru says about keeping them safe is so cryptic but he gets so upset about it that Hajime usually lets it go and just trusts him. He doesn’t know if he can do that this time. He’s older now. He wants more.

 

Tooru is manning the front of the shop when Daichi burst through the door, a wild look in his eyes.

“Tooru! I need Hajime. It’s an emergency.” He demands between shallow breaths. He must have ran here.

“Hajime! Hajime, someone needs help!” Tooru yells into the workshop. He stares at the blood on Daichi’s shirt.

Kuroo and Hajime run to the front together and freeze when they see Daichi.

“We need help. Someone was attacked an animal.” Daichi elaborates.

Tooru’s stomach drops at those words. “Take them to kenma immediately. I’ll meet you there.” He tells them as they race out the door. Fuck.

Tooru tells one of the senior blacksmiths to watch the shop before grabbing his bag from the backroom and going to the apothecary.

Tooru wants to go home and see if his dad is there but he has to get to Kenma first. He takes the back alleys to avoid any crowding on the streets. When he gets to the apothecary, he bangs loudly on the back door. Kenma is there almost instantaneously, unlocking it and ushering him in.

“What happened? I’m getting a lot of bad vibes from the townsfolk.” Kenma turns and walks back to finish grinding herbs.

Tooru takes a seat and holds his head in his hands. “I don’t really know but. I have a bad feeling.”

“Someone was attacked by an animal.” He states grimly. “Daichi came to get help and told us.”

Kenma stops what he’s doing and looks sharply at Tooru. “You think it’s him.”

Tooru nods, ashamed.

“I’ll get out the aconite.” He says, turning to rummage through a locked cabinet.

It’s where he keeps all the special ingredients. Tooru has never gotten a real good look at the contents of it but he knows it’s where Kenma keeps the wolfsbane.

“I’ll mix it in with the usual antibacterial medicine.” Kenma pulls out an almost empty bottle labeled ‘aconite’ and opens another cabinet to get the antibacterial stuff. “Just in case.” He adds as an afterthought.

Tooru thanks him and pulls out a pouch from his bag. “Here’s the extra wolfsbane you asked for. Do you want to add more?”

Kenma takes the bag and sets it on the counter. “Thanks. No, i think the little bit I had left should be good. I’ll infuse the medicine with some healing magic when i apply it.”

Tooru nods again, trusting Kenma to do whatever he sees fit. The Kozumes are a long line of witches after all, they should know more about how to deal with magical werewolf bites than Tooru. He’s only heard rumours and legends- he knows it can have adverse affects but he doesn’t know the extent of it. He doesn’t know if it can turn.

“Kenma! Tooru!” His thoughts are interrupted by yelling in the front room.

They open the door to see Daichi, Hajime, and Kuroo covered in blood, laying a large man gingerly on one of the cots. Tooru recognizes him as an old retired Blacksmith. One of his dad’s friends.

“That’s Shimizu Mito isn’t it?” Tooru hesitates about walking over to look at the damage. Kenma brushes past him to get to work, the mixture of wolfsbane and antibacterial medicine in his left hand, bandages and cotton in his right.

“Yeah babe. It is.” Hajime says sadly. He looks blankly at his blood covered shirt and hands.

“Is he...Is he dead?” Tooru’s voice cracks. He’s pale and he can’t get himself to look away from Mito’s body but can’t bring himself to move any closer.

One of the rumours Tooru has heard is that the werewolf bite makes the victim appear dead but really the body is just slowing down as it accepts the poison into the bloodstream. They should return to normal a couple hours later- the term normal is used loosely here. The change is supposedly complete at that point and the person will shift shortly after.

Tooru can already see it happening in his mind. Mito suddenly waking up in the apothecary, his daughter and kenma there to greet him. They smile and tell him he was attacked but that he’s fine now. Everything is going to be okay they reassure him. And then he blacks out and the only thing he can feel is pain. He feels like he’s on fire; like lava is bubbling up from inside him, melting and reforming his bones.

Tooru feels like he’s going to vomit.

“He’s not dead. He’s lost a lot of blood but he’ll be fine. He’s just knocked out.” Kenma’s calm voice pulls him out of his daydream. “Tooru,” Kenma says sharply. “Go get me some alcohol.”

He nods dumbly and goes to the backroom to get the alcohol. It’s a bottle of vodka, crystal clear as it sits in a shady unmarked bottle. He almost drops it when he turns around sees Hajime leaning in the doorway, arms crossed and brows knit together in worry.

“Shit! Don’t scare me like that.” Tooru slumps against the counter, cradling the vodka against his chest.

Hajime walks over to where Tooru is and wraps an arm around his shoulders. He gives a sigh of relief and leans against his boyfriend.

“He’s gonna be fine Tooru. Kenma knows what he’s doing. Mito is gonna be alright.” Hajime says soothingly. Tooru closes his eyes and nods.

Hajime is right. It’s going to be fine. Mito is going to live. There’s wolfsbane in the medicine, and Kenma is going to use healing magic. It’s all under control. It probably wasn’t even a werewolf that attacked him.

“You’re right. Thank you.” Tooru pecks him on the lips. “Time to get Mito drunk!” Tooru laughs while holding the bottle of vodka over his head. Hajime shoves him out into the front room and he squawks.

“Here, Kenma.”

The little healer takes the vodka and says, “Cheers.” as he pours it over the claw wounds covering Mito’s chest. Some parts of the wounds look deep while others are relatively shallow. This will take some time to fully heal. They don't resemble a bear attack.

“Okay, Daichi tell me what happened.” Kenma doesn’t look up from where he’s finishing cleaning the wounds.

Daichi takes a deep breathe and sits up straighter in his chair.

“Well, you know Mito lives near the bakery right? Since we’re kinda on the edge of town, he likes to go hiking a lot. He’ll come into the shop often afterwards and I’ll give him a drink and some fresh bread. He says the hiking helps keep him young. Well today he didn’t come in at the usual time, i thought it was weird but i figured he just didn’t go hiking. Then all of a sudden I hear Shouyou, Hinata-san’s eldest, screaming from behind the shop. When i run out there he’s got blood on his hands and he’s hyperventilating. He found Mito bleeding out alone in the woods. There were no signs of whatever attacked him.”

Kenma nods and doesn’t say anything, too focused on applying the medicine and putting a bandage on it.

When he finally looks up, he zeroes in on Kuroo. “Tetsurou, go get Mito’s daughter, Kiyoko. Tell her he was injured and bring her here. Daichi and I will tell her the rest.” Kuroo says okay and leaves.

“As for you two,” He turns to Hajime and Tooru now. “You can leave. I’ll keep you updated.” The last bit directed at Tooru.

Hajime nods and takes Tooru’s hand, leading him out of the shop. “Thanks Kenma.”

 

“Are you feeling any better?” Hajime asks that evening. They’re the last ones left at the blacksmiths, which is normal. Tooru, however, still seems a bit off kilter.

Tooru hums noncommittally. “I’m just really shaken up.” Hajime waits for him to elaborate while he finishes cleaning the front desk off.

“We haven’t had an animal attack in these parts in a long time. It’s pretty unusual.” He runs a hand through his already messy hair. “I mean, you saw those claw marks. They just seem so…” He places his hands on the desk as he thinks.

“Brutal?” Hajime supplies with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. It’s just, It’s a lot, Hajime. It’s scary.” He feels strong arms wrap around his waist and he leans back into his boyfriend’s touch.

Hajime places a tender kiss on Tooru’s neck. “I've got you. Nothing is going to happen to anyone else. You know the townsfolk will find whatever hurt him and kill it.”

Tooru flinches slightly and turns around in Hajime’s arms. “You can't go with them. Do not go looking for that thing, Hajime.” He’s got a wild look in his eye as he clutches at hajime’s chest.

“What?”

“You have to promise me! Promise me you won't go looking for it.”

“I promise, Tooru. I promise I won't.”

 

The next day is grim. The sky is cloudy and the wind is picking up, winter clearly on the horizon. The town is angry. Everyone wants to know what got him and everyone has different theories. Mito said that at first, it looked like a bear but then it looked like a wolf. A wolf bigger than any kind he’s ever seen. Crestfell and the surrounding area is not known for wolves- it's known for bears. So a wolf attack is highly unusual.

Tooru looks at Hajime funny when he tells him this. He finishes his work quickly and says he's going to lunch a bit early, that he wants to go talk to Kenma, eat lunch with him. Except he forgets his lunch when he leaves.

“Kuroo, i'm going to take an early lunch too. Tooru forgot his food here.” Kuroo doesn’t answer but a swift bobbing of messy hair tells him that he was heard. Hajime grabs his own lunch and puts on his cloak to go out.

The sky is even darker than it was in the morning and he pulls the hood closer around his head. The wind nips at his cheeks and nose, making his face red to match his cloak. He uses the main streets rather than taking the back alleys because after yesterday’s attack, most people aren't coming out- unless they’re coming out to hunt. Husband’s are telling their wives and children to stay inside just in case.

When Hajime reaches the apothecary he uses the front door. He knocks on it as he opens it but no one’s there to hear it. The front of the shop and the clinic are empty.

“Uhh...hello?” He sets down their lunches and begins unclasping his cloak.He throws the cloak over the front counter as he walks by.

“Tooru? Kenma?”

He stops as he comes to the backroom. The door is cracked and he can see kenma pouring something, Tooru getting another glass out of the cabinet.

“...I don’t know Tooru. It’s possible. This could get very dangerous.”

Kenma sounds concerned. Hajime doesn’t like the way he says dangerous. His stomach drops and against his better judgement, he doesn’t knock yet.

Tooru pours his own glass of whatever they’re drinking and takes big gulp before he says anything.

“I know,” He sounds frustrated. “I know it could. It probably will.”

A beat passes before Kenma asks “Are you prepared for what you may have to do?”

Hajime doesn’t have to see Kenma’s face to know the serious, soul-piercing look, he is undoubtedly giving Tooru. There’s just something in his tone of voice and his gaze that makes you feel like you’re under a spell. It draws the truth out of you.

“I don’t know.” then, “I hate when you do that. That was unnecessary.” Tooru huffs and runs his fingers through his hair.

Hajime moves away from the door and takes a deep breath before knocking. “Tooru? Kenma?”

He pushes open the door and holds up his boyfriend’s lunch. “Forget something?”

Tooru grins from ear to ear and jumps up to hug Hajime. “Thank you! I didn’t even realize I forgot it.” He plucks the bag from Hajime’s hand and cocks his hip. “Kenma, don’t I just have the best boyfriend ever?”

Hajime rolls his eyes and musses Tooru’s hair. “Yeah yeah.”

Tooru retakes his seat at the table and asks, “Did you just get here?”

Hajime simply nods. He feels bad about eavesdropping but he’s worried about Tooru. He can’t say that he feels any better after listening in but...

“Will you be joining us for lunch today, Hajime?” Kenma cocks his head.

Hajime doesn’t even get the chance to answer because Tooru is answering for him. “Of course. You haven’t had lunch with Crestfell’s power couple in sometime.” He nods seriously while Hajime rolls his eyes.

“Can we really be considered the town’s power couple if no one knows we’re a couple?” He pulls out the chair next to his boyfriend.

Kenma finishes his drink and nods in agreement. “He’s got a point Tooru.”

Tooru takes a bite of his sandwich and raises his eyebrows. “I’m sorry what was that? Suddenly, I can’t hear.”

“Also, Hajime-chan, if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they’ll roll out of your head eventually.” Tooru says cheekily.

Hajime doesn’t even grace that with a response. He just leans over and takes a big bite out of Tooru’s sandwich, eliciting a scandalized squawk.

 

It’s Hajime’s day off when there’s a banging on the door. He shares a look with his grandmother and gets up slowly. It’s early in the morning so they are in the middle of breakfast; rice and some leftover pork from the nght before. He can feel his stomach drop as he walks to the door, something just feeling so fundamentally off all of a sudden. The feeling only intensifies when he opens the door and he sees Kuroo leaning on Daichi, both of them looking bone deep tired.

“Sorry to bother ya on your day off.” Kuroo smiles weakly as he follows Daichi and Hajime into the house.

“It’s fine. You’re always welcome here.” Hajime retakes his seat at the table next to his grandmother.

Daichi goes around and gives her a hug. “Good morning, obaa-san. Pardon the intrusion.”

She pats his arm fondly and gives both boys a grin. “Your family Daichi, you are never intruding. And you,” She wags a finger at Kuroo. “You don’t come around often enough.”

The boys laugh and Kuroo scratches his face sheepishly.

“Here let me get you some breakfast.” She stands up and goes to get them plates, not going to take no for an answer.

“She’s as spritely as ever.” Kuroo wiggles his eyebrows at Hajime who, in return, flicks a stray grain of rice at his friend’s head.

“What brings you two here this early anyways? I know Daichi wakes up early but you, Kuroo, how did you manage to wake up like this on your day off?” Hajime asks with a snort. He doesn’t miss the tense glance they share before Daichi speaks.

“Actually, we’re here with some bad news,” He begins slowly. Hajime stops chewing and sits up straighter, the feeling from before starting to make sense.

“There was another wolf attack. This time someone was killed.

The word killed hangs in the air polluting the good morning they were previously having. Hajime turns and sees his grandmother standing with a pained look on her face at the counter.

Kuroo breaks the silence with a pained, "The town is in an uproar. We had to get out of there."

Hajime sees Tooru freaking out, feeling even worse than he did the first time a week ago when Mito was attacked. He frowns and looks at the two of them slumped in their chairs. "Where's Tooru? Why didn't he come with you? Is he okay?" His grandmother comes over and places a soothing hand on her grandson's shoulder but it does little to relieve his anxiety. 

Daichi looks at Hajime seriously. "Tooru is fine. He seemed angry when we saw him but otherwise fine. He insisted that he had to go see his father and make sure he was okay."

Hajime inhales and exhales slowly, calming down, now that he knows where his boyfriend is. The bad feeling doesn't leave him though. Instead it settles into his gut, taking root in his stomach. Something tells him that things are only going to get harder from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boy the rest of this probably won't be very cute lol


End file.
